


if you want more, then here i am

by callunavulgari



Series: Holiday Writing Challenge '12 [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s what you call a kiss? No wonder you wanted to discourage sloppy interspecies makeouts. We’d all realize what a shitty kisser you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want more, then here i am

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of the Holiday Writing Challenge on tumblr [over here](http://giraffe-tier.tumblr.com/post/35469673249/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Prompt was 'mistletoe'. Originally this was supposed to be Dave/Karkat/Terezi, but I was running short on time before work, so I had to end it with the hate makeouts. That's probably okay though, because half of these twelve days have been threesomes already.

Pranks aren’t really Rose’s style, so you don’t know who’s bright idea it was to hang the mistletoe over the doorway to the shared common room. If John were here, you would suspect him immediately—he has, after all, done stupider things to fill his prankster’s gambit. Hell, he still isn’t off the hook. There’s always a chance that he convinced Jade to use her witchy space powers for some mischief, and if they’d been close enough, they could have sent something through like that fiasco with the bucket.  
  
Outside of John, you have no suspects. There’s always a possibility of Gamzee, but the troll has been MIA for who knows how long now, and only Karkat seems to know or care where he’s at. Besides, you don’t really think that’s Gamzee’s style either. You feel like Gamzee’s idea of a prank would involve either a lot more blood or, god forbid, Lil Cal. You’re not really sure if he’d even know the connotations behind mistletoe anyway.  
  
So right now you’re blaming John until proven otherwise.  
  
Karkat stares up at you, the corner of his lip curled derisively. You still don’t know much about troll romance besides for the fact that flushed feelings are the closest to human love that there is, but you don’t know much about the others—the difference between hate and their weird black romance or their weird no-sex bro-dates. Or ashen for that matter. You kind of just tune them out when they talk about it, because mostly it’s _Karkat_ who’s ranting about it, and you are happy to ignore him most of the time.  
  
Except for now. He growls at you when all you do is stare at him, your shades giving you the best poker face ever.  
  
“So what?” he finally hisses. “This is one of your stupid bulgesucking human traditions, isn’t it? What are we supposed to fucking do?”  
  
You snort. “We’re supposed to kiss,” you say, monotonous and unsmiling. Karkat flushes, his face going red. You smirk. “You afraid to kiss me, Karkat?”  
  
He flounders, hissing curses in your face. “No, you nooksniffing taint fucker,” he shouts, and yep, jerks you right in for a kiss. It’s a little bit awkward—wetter than you thought it would be, and even if his teeth are nubbier than most of the trolls, they’re still sharper than _yours_.  
  
When he pulls back, he’s red in the face and scowling, his breath coming in short, fast jerks that make you laugh, low in your throat. “What are you laughing at, you fucker?” he hisses, jerking back half a step.  
  
“That’s what you call a kiss? No wonder you wanted to discourage sloppy interspecies makeouts. We’d all realize what a shitty kisser you are.” He growls at you and surges forward, going up on tiptoe, and okay, yes, this one is better already—his arms looping around your shoulders to pull you down to his level. He’s biting at your lips, licking at the sore spots afterward and it’s all you can do to keep up, because yeah, okay, maybe you get the whole black romance now that you’ve got the savage little thing pressed up against you, grinding his hips forward until your dick starts twitching with interest.  
  
When he finally pulls back, he’s smirking at you, and you know that you’re face is flushed, your shades slightly askew. Fuck, you can hear the fact that your breath is fast and slightly choppy. “Better?” he pants, still pressed up to your front in a way that you can’t help but notice that there’s definitely _something_ moving down there.  
  
You tug him in again, ignoring the widening of his eyes and his little squeak of shock, and purr against his lips, “ _Much better_.”


End file.
